Razor the Hedgehog
Razor is owned by Razor16. Basic Information * Razor's idol is Shadow the Hedgehog, and therefore he dresses in a way that's similar to him. * Razor is a heteroromantic asexual. * He does not like dating because he thinks that it is pointless and just gets people hurt. * Razor enjoys fighting and often trains in his free time. He avoids go to the point of killing his opponents, however. * He doesn't tell people what his real name is (Craig) because he thinks it's stupid and he gets very angry when people call him by it. Appearance * Razor is a red hedgehog with blue stripes on various parts of his body. * He has blue eyes. * He has one center quill and then four on each side, all of them except for the center one have blue stripes. * His chest fur is very long and can overlap his muzzle. * His inhibitor rings are phony and don't do anything - this is why they are grey. * His arms and legs have a blue lightning-bolt sort of pattern that goes from shoulder-length to his fingertips. One would not be able to see this though, because of his gloves. * Likewise to the above, his middle and ring fingers would be blue. Personality Razor is a very shy individual who has trouble talking to other characters. He enjoys goofing off with friends but takes his job very seriously and knows when to stop joking around. Additionally, he has a short fuse and it doesn't take much to make him become snappy or angry in general. Despite this, he will protect his friends no matter what it takes. Razor does not always think things through, and when he does his plans often have severe holes in them. Combined with his love for combat, he tends to think with his fists rather with his brain. Essentially, Razor has an "attack first, ask questions second" form of mentality. In addition to this, he is a very slow thinker in general. Because of his fiery personality, he tends to hype himself up, often to the point of shouting and breaking objects around him, seemingly for no reason. Despite this, he has good intentions. Attributes Strengths Razor can run considerably fast and also has a knack for parkour. He is sort of a breathing heavy bag in the sense that he can take a beating and still manage to fight. It takes a lot for him to go down. Powers Razor has electricity powers and often uses electricity-based attacks. He can shoot short bursts of lightning with his index finger in a pistol-type motion, and he also can ball it up in his hand, the latter being stronger, longer to power up and uses more energy. He has taught himself his own variation of Shadow's Chaos Spear, which he has dubbed Shock Spear, which is powered by electricity instead of chaos energy. Weaknesses Due to his type of powers, fighting a water-based character would be very ineffective and harmful to himself, seeing as his attacks would essentially reflect back onto him. Likewise, standing in or being near water often causes him to accidentally electrocute himself. Razor has very little understanding of science and therefore his strategies are extremely primitive. Relationships With Canon Characters Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is Razor's idol and he often dreams of working and doing missions with him, as well as strives to be as powerful as him. Despite this, the few times he's actually seen Shadow, he felt too shy to actually say anything to him. Sonic the Hedgehog Even though Razor has never met him, he dislikes Sonic because he feels like he never takes situations seriously (which isn't necessarily the case). With Fanon Characters None yet!